Unusual Tastes
by Darthishtar
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, 1899 and the Denali sisters are just looking for a good time and maybe their next meal. There's no telling who their next meal will be...


A/N: This is a crack!fic Christmas present to be continued for Kateydidnt. I've never tried writing Kate from Twilight before except in the context of Tanya's POV, so forgive me if this is not up to par.

*****

Parties made for excellent hunting grounds. Emotions ran high, blood pumped eagerly through human veins and pheromones were almost stifling thick in the air. Parties made for easy prey, but once the wine started flowing, it seemed almost unjust to take advantage of the hormonal males of the species.

Not that we minded the hormones, of course. Or the pheromones. Or the excitement. We never liked working with an unresponsive subject and humans had such a charming tendency to forget their inhibitions when properly aroused.

It was rare for us to celebrate ordinary holidays, but tonight was an exception. It was the turn of the century and that made it a special occasion.

"After all," Tanya pointed out. "The human race made it through one hundred more years without managing to annihilate itself completely."

"And they came fairly close," Irina agreed while twisting her hair into a bun. "Between the Civil War, Mexican War, that dreadful business with Spain and the tussles with the tribes, they should feel lucky to be alive."

"Lucky to be alive," I agreed. "A marvelous conversation-starter."

I'd enticed several Crusaders and a battle-weary Confederate soldier with that exact tactic. Working on inebriated New Yorkers would be child's play.

My attire for the night was deceptively virtuous. The men would be confused by my lustfulness as well as the high-necked dress that revealed too little. They would only be able to _imagine_ what lay beneath.

Within one minute of arriving at the Belmont Hotel's New Year's Eve festival, I had attracted the attention of six men. None of them were worth more than a cursory flirtation, so I left them and allowed a handsome banker at the bar to buy me a drink. We discussed his prominence in the community and how attractive I found men of _real _power until his wife dragged him off in a huff. Nothing had been productive so far, but at least the night had been entertaining.

And then I saw _him._

Dark-haired and sturdy with a jaw that you could crack oysters on, he dressed like a farmhand and smelled like the ocean. He moved through the room with a casual air of self-confidence that reminded me of Irina. He would be a challenge and he would be an interesting victim.

As most men in the room had, he went straight to the bar and ordered a stout drink. I waited until he had downed his third whiskey to approach him, since I had no desire to seduce a man who couldn't hold his liquor.

Around that time, he turned and overtly noticed me, though his mannerisms had indicated that he had taken notice long before then.

"Hello."

Ah, here was a man who could entice a blushing virgin to lose her virtue with that single word. And he knew it. If nothing else, he would be an unique partner.

"Hello," I responded with a hint of the European accent that men found so alluring. "Kate."

"Jack," he responded. "You here alone?"

"With my sisters."

An inappropriate flash of interest flickered through his eyes. Thanks to his sexual self-confidence and the liquid lust that he'd been ingesting for the last ten minutes, he had allowed himself to wonder what my sisters were like if I was this attractive.

"I'd be happy to make an introduction," I said innocently, running a finger around the edge of my wineglass. "We are new in this country and have not met many friendly American men."

"Whaddya know," he deadpanned. "I'm a recent arrival myself."

"How wonderful!" I leaned in, breathing deeply of his scent. I caught sight of a smirk out of the corner of my eye. "You do not sound…foreign."

"Came from Liverpool," he said. "I haven't met many friendly Americans myself."

"Oh no?"

He glanced at his own torso for unknown reasons and grimaced. "No," he said. "I was thinking I might have to make some friends with others like myself."

I had no troubles with that. "Perhaps we all become very good friends," I suggested. "Good idea, no?"

That suggestion, coupled with my body language and Jack's scent, would be enough to draw Tanya and Irina. This could be a casual flirtation, nothing more, or our feast for the night. Either way, he was worth some additional effort.

Jack glanced across the room to where Tanya was slinking towards us and Irina was approaching with more caution. Downing his glass, he grinned.

"Very good idea."

*****

As it turned out, it _was_ an extraordinarily good idea. As I had intuited, Jack was no shrinking violet and he was more experimental than most. He was willing to try more things than most of the men that I had met in the last eight hundred years of sexual ventures.

We all took our turns with him. He had been only too willing to yield to one seduction and sharing the experience with three women was even more satisfactory. It seemed a shame to end things so quickly, but we had not hunted in some time and it would be a cruelty to draw things out more.

He once attempted a love nip at the hollow of my throat, which amused me, ineffective as it was. When I returned the favor, I had to restrain myself, but he enjoyed it as well. Tanya graciously allowed me to take the first bite and when my teeth dug a little deeper into his skin and drew first blood, he responded in ecstasy. Drinking deeply of his rich blood seemed to be a favor from one lover to another, a shared secret. His hands clutched at my hair in his death throes and when he finally succumbed, there was an odd grin on his face.

Tanya was the last to finish—she lingered at his wrist with an odd tenderness until she was sated. When she finally withdrew, she placed that hand over his heart and kissed his lips gently in benediction.

"Thank you for tonight," she murmured as was her custom.

The next order of business was to dispose of the body. We were not beasts, after all, and we treated our meals with appropriate care. There would be no cremation for him, but we would need to find a discreet burial ground for him. Since the Belmont Hotel was surrounded by lovely woods, we could find an appropriate spot with fair ease. We expected no one to witness the act.

What we did not expect was for our meal to blink in confusion two minutes later and speak from beyond the grave.

"Was it good for you, too, ladies?"


End file.
